Five Nights at Toy Fazbear's
FNaTF = Five Nights at Toy Fazbear's is the latest game in the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, released on 16 August 2015. Story The game takes place beside Five Nights at Freddy's 2, as this game takes place in a sister-location. The withered animatronics are not here, however, new versions of the Toy Animatronics exist here. Gameplay The gameplay is heavily inspired by Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Camera The camera returns as your way of looking for animatronics. Unlike regular cameras, there is no map to check each camera. Instead, you have two arrows that change the camera. There is no names of the cameras, however. List of Cameras THESE NAMES ARE NOT OFFICAL. *Show Stage *Dining Area *Kid's Cove *Backroom *Left Hall *Right Hall *Backroom + Kid's Cove Vent *Kid's Cove + Left Hall Vent Door In the Left Hall, you can close a door to defend/slow down animatronics. Freddy Fazbear Mask The Freddy Fazbear Mask reappears in this game as a use of defense. Unlike the second game, this mask is limited as it now has a toxicity meter. With the exclusion of Custom Night, the toxicity meter regularly raises by one bar every ten seconds when the mask is on. When it's off, it takes fifteen seconds for the bar to go down. Custom Night Values As Custom Night has an option to change the speed of the toxicity meter draining. #Set as one, it'll go down every 20 seconds. #Set as two, it'll go down every 18 seconds. #Set as three, it'll go down every 16 seconds. #Set as four, it'll go down every 14 seconds. #Set as five, it'll go down every 12 seconds. #Set as six, it'll go down every 10 seconds. #Set as seven, it'll go down every 8 seconds. #Set as eight, it'll go down every 6 seconds. #Set as nine, it'll go down every 5 seconds. #Set as ten, it'll go down every 4 seconds. Animatronics There are seven main animatronics in this game, one being a newcomer. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy is the main antagonist of this game. He begins to be active on Night 2, he'll take a simple route through the Show Stage, Dining Area, Right Hall and then to The Office. His jumpscare is similar to his second game jumpscare. He will also jumpscare the player if the toxicity meter reaches max. Toy Freddy looks similar to his second game appearance. He has a brighter tone, and never has his glossy black eyes. His ears are more tucked in, and the endoskeleton is not exposed. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is another antagonist in the game. He takes a path to the Show Stage, Dining Area, Right Hall and then The Office. His jumpscare is the same as the second game. Toy Chica Toy Chica is another antagonist in the game. She takes a path to the Show Stage, Dining Area, Right Hall, The Office. However, if you close the door in the Right Hall, she must take to the Kid's Cove, then the Vent that connects that room to Right Hall. Mangle Mangle is the fourth antagonist. She starts in Kid's Cove, and then has to go through the Vent that connects to the Right Hall then The Office. Rarely, Mangle can go to Dining Area. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is an antagonist who will disable the Camera once he gets in The Office. He's possible starting position is the Dining Hall, and goes to The Office instantly. He appears behind the desk, and that's when you have to use the mask to defend from here. The Puppet The Puppet plays exactly the same as it does in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. The wind music box button is found in the Backroom. Toy Fredbear Toy Fredbear is the new animatronic in the game. He randomly appears in your room, and you'll have to pull the camera to avoid him. If you put the mask on, it'll be stuck on, and won't come off. Then you'll get jumpscared by Toy Fredbear once the Toxic Meter falls down. If you don't do anything, you'll get jumpscared. Toy Fredbear is a yellow recolour of Toy Freddy from the second game. He has a purple hat with a blue ribbon and a purple bowtie with one black button and the other white. His mouth and eyes are empty, with his eyes having pin-prick white pupils. Nights TBA Minigames TBA |-|Gallery = Teasers Teaser1.png|The first teaser, showing the Freddy Mask, along with a toxic meter and text. If one looks closely, they can see Toy Bonnie peeking into the mask. Teaser2-fnatf.png|The second teaser, which features Toy Chica and Mangle in an area similar to the Dining Area from Five Nights at Freddy's. Teaser3.png|The third teaser, which features Toy Freddy, with text. If you brighten the image, you can see a yellow Toy Freddy behind him. teaser44.png|The fourth teaser, featuring Balloon Boy and The Puppet, with text saying "The odd ones out. The odd ones are here." teaser5.png|The fifth teaser, that at first is black with yellow text saying: "That leaves me." Brightened teaser1 bright.png|The first teaser, brightened. teaser3 bright.png|The third teaser, brightened. teaser5 bright.png|The fifth teaser, brightened, revealing the Mysterious Yellow Toy Freddy. Screenshots Screenshot 14.png|The first Screenshot, that depicts Toy Freddy down the hall of what is possibly The Office. Screenshot 2.png|The second screenshot, of Toy Chica in the "Dining Area". Screenshot 3.png|The third screenshot, of The Puppet in what is possibly The Office. who are you.png|The fourth screenshot, depicting a minigame with the same Yellow Toy Freddy, with a blue thing wearing a Freddy Fazbear Mask and a badge. There's also an exit and a blue object. Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages